Memories of the Coldest Winter
by TintedS
Summary: On a cold winter night, Suki and Sokka strengthen their bond.


**This is most definitely a one shot. I had the idea, and I thought it was worthy of execution. Yes, I'm still working on The Sapphire Flame. I'm not abandoning it. The next chapter should be coming soon. For the time being, try out this little story. **

Somewhere in the middle of the night, I awaken, discovering the place where his body would lay to be empty. Slowly, I run my hand over the vacant space on the soft, fur pallet. It's cool. He's been gone for quite some time. I sit up and bring my knees close to my chest, partially for warmth, partially for comfort.

A few moments pass before I gain the sense to look into the night. The second my head escapes the confines of the shelter, my body reacts violently. A strong shiver travels down my spine as the chill seems to press against every segment of my unclothed body. I endure. The wind cuts into my cheeks causing my face to go numb. The snow is picking up, but the sky remains clear. The speckled depths of the darkness reigns high above; he's most definitely somewhere out there. I bring myself back into the shelter. As I place my hands upon my face, I am thankful for the warmth, but not for too long. Somewhere out there, he's cold.

As I carefully wrap myself in heavy garments and thick pelts, my mind wanders to those first nights where in which I noticed his behavior. It confused me, intrigued me, and sometimes it angered me. I did not bother to follow him, I trusted him far too much for such antics. I simply let him be; but, I grew curious.

Toph was the most direct, but held the least information. She told me that as they traveled the Earth Kingdom, there were rare nights in which he would remain awake, waiting for the moment that the others fell into slumber's embrace. She said that he would remain still until he was sure that everyone slept soundly. Then, and only then, he would he wander off into the night. Through the Earth, she could feel him as he found places to rest. She said that he would sit, staring into the sky. According to Toph, he rarely moved, save for the slight heaving of his chest. It was through those solemn nights that she was able to gain an understanding of the lunar cycles.

Aang bestowed a parable, the sacrifice of a life, leading to the death and rebirth of the spirit of the moon.

Katara told me more, all that I needed to know. On a cold winter night, Sokka lost someone he once held dear. Someone he still holds dear. After that, I began to understand. I began to allow him to grieve, alone.

I enter winter's domain, pulling the animal hides and fabrics closer to my skin for warmth. I can make out faint traces of boot prints; thankfully, the snow falls gently on this night. I am able to track him. I can only hope that he has not been exposed for too long.

I allowed this pattern to continue unmolested. No longer was I confused by his behavior. No longer did his late night disappearances fill me with undying concern. I knew why the night would take hold of him, and I allowed it to happen. I thought myself to be understanding. I left him to suffer in solitude. I was selfish. I know this to be true.

He was alone, reliving a memory long past. Mistakenly, out of respect, I left him to the pain. Never again. He will never be alone again, that much I can ensure.

I find him sitting close to the water's edge. The moon reflects gracefully on its surface. The low howl of the wind masks the sound of the shifting snow underfoot. He does not hear me, but I can hear him. Barely audible, I can hear his sorrow. It unnerves me. I have seen him injured, demoralized, and flustered, but never have I seen him give way to tears. A feeling of heat floods my chest, burning away the fear and reservations that would otherwise paralyze my advance. I am here for him.

I place my hand upon his shoulder, alerting him to my presence. He turns, half in confusion and half in expectancy.

"Yue," He whispers through tears, before realization sets in.

It does not sting, and I am not jealous. My resolve grows.

I smile, "No, it's just me."

"Suki," he exclaims in a whisper as he turns his face away to wipe away tears and hide his face. "I was just…just..." he trails off.

"Freezing to death," I say, unfurling a thick blanket I brought for him. I drape it over his shoulders, "You'd freeze out here without me."

"Thanks," he says, making eye contact once more.

He wears a genuine smile, it is slight, but he is happy that I am here. I sit beside him, locking my arm onto his while connecting our gloved hands. He will be warm yet.

After a few moments I gain the courage to ask. He will never be alone again.

"Tell me about her," I say.

"Her," he asks, unsure of to whom I am referring.

"Yue," I say.

He turns his head to me, and we make eye contact once more. There is hesitation within his deep blue eyes.

I shake my head and smile, tightening my grip and hugging closer to him, "It's ok."

His eyes soften. A weight appears to dissolve from his being. Looking towards the full, glowing moon, he lets out a deep sigh. He places a kiss upon my forehead and recounts a tale of a noble, beautiful Northern Watertribe princess. He reveals all, his voice imbibed with powerful emotion. He relives the experience, every moment, the majestic and agonizing alike. He relives the experience, but this time, not alone. I am here to share the burden and pleasure of it all. I know that he is grateful.

Hours later, we lay silently upon our pallet once more. I gently caress his arm draped across my midsection. The feeling of his warm chest rising and falling in a delicate rhythm against my back assures me that he sleeps peacefully. From now on, he always will. On those nights in which the moon shines full within the sparkling darkness of the sky, I will sit with him and relive the memory for as long as needed. He will never be alone again.


End file.
